Trials and Tribulations
by UglyDucklingPsychoSwan
Summary: She could make him love her, she was sure of it. All he wants is for her to go away... Not part of the Young Gods Arc.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is not related to the Young Gods Arc at all._

 _This is a standalone, it was meant to be a one shot, but I enjoyed writing this so there will be a second part haha!  
_

 _Welcome to the early days of the King and Queen...  
_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Trials and Tribulations

Harleen waited patiently in the darkness of an alley way in the Bay Side area of Gotham City. She felt woefully ill-prepared for her next trial, whatever it may be. She'd fashioned herself a mask to disguise her face, just a simple black piece that wound around her eyes, hoping that it would be enough to throw anyone that tried to recognise her. She'd been on the run since the break out. Her head was a soupy mess of morals, rules, murder and Joker. But nevertheless, she was waiting for him as always. He hated tardiness, so she was always early at meet points. Always a good ten minutes early. It put her at risk of the Batman finding her, but the risk was worth it.

It had been a month since the incident at Arkham, she'd told Joker that she'd forgiven him. That she still loved him, but it didn't seem to be enough. He pushed her aside, he put her down like an unwanted puppy. She could make him love her, she knew it. She knew he was capable, but she had to prove herself worthy. She'd watched enough bad movies to know that unrequited love always ended with long passionate kisses in pouring rain. This was Gotham, rain was guaranteed. The kissing? Not so much. But oh how she wanted to…

 _"_ _You want to love him, you want to kiss him, you want to fuck him-"_

 _"_ _Harleen, come on, go home, forget about all of this obsession!"_

 _"_ _You've learned a lot already, you could really put these skills to good use on your own."_

 _"_ _I'm shocked we can even hold a gun, let alone shoot someone, luck's a funny thing."_

"Shut up," Harleen hissed as the voices in her head became talkative and loud.

"Doctor, you're here early," that voice called out from a car that had appeared in front of her somehow. "Again."

She jumped at his voice, but then a smile spread over her face. She was always happy to see him, regardless of what her new task was and her heart skipped a couple of beats as she studied him in the low light of the car. His green hair, pale skin and red lips were the stuff of her dreams and nightmares.

"I didn't want to be late-" Harleen started but he held his pastel white hand up, telling her to shut up. He got out of the car and she bit her lip, trying to hold back her smile. She was always happy to see him, always eager to know what he wanted her to do for him. She'd do it, she'd do anything he asked her to.

 _"_ _Push him back in the car, rip his shirt off and do what you want with him, it's what he would do to you!"_

"Your eagerness is… quaint," Joker told her. "But it'll get you done over by the Bat. Or the cops. I wonder how doctors fair inside Arkham?"

"Mister J-"

"With the accent, please, Harleen," Joker smirked. "You know how much I… _enjoy_ your little Brooklyn secret."

He wanted Brooklyn? He'd get Brooklyn.

"Mistah J, I just don't wanna miss ya," Harleen told him. "I'm only early cos I don't wanna disappoint ya." He let out a quiet chuckle and she watched as the tip of his tongue ran out against the metal grill. She swallowed a hard lump in her throat as she looked into his eyes again. He smirked at her and he waved his hand at the other guy in the car.

 _"_ _He has no idea what he's doing to you!"_

 _"_ _You're gonna have to get a bit harder to turn on, Harl, this just isn't okay anymore."_

 _"_ _Of course he knows, he's the Joker! He knows everything about us! He knows!"_

"Harley, you couldn't disappoint me," Joker purred and he moved closer. She never knew what to do when he did this. Did she back out of his space, or let him get as close as he could? Her body screamed at her to let him touch her, it desperately needed him to give her some kind of contact, but the stubbornly rational little dark corner of her brain told her to run and run fast. She took a step back and slipped a little on the damp sidewalk. She lurched forward and landed on his chest.

 _"_ _Hell yes!"_ all the voices cheered as his firm lean body pressed against her softer curves.

"Shit, I'm-I'm-" _God you're a beautiful human being,_ she thought to the voices inside her mind, causing a giggle from the more immature ones. "Sir, I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to-"

"Shh, Doctor," Joker grinned. She felt his hands slide around her waist and her heart thudded in her chest. He suddenly pushed her away and she felt like the air had been knocked from her lungs. He ran his hand through his hair and clenched his jaw. He snaked his head to the museum across the road. She saw each vein, one in particular that wound its way up his neck and all she wanted to do was lick and bite at it. Her mouth went dry at the thought and her eyes felt heavy.

"Get in there, steal the Harlequin diamond," Joker told her.

"But I haven't-"

"Go get it, meet me at the Iceberg Lounge," he continued. He sneered at the look on her face, she looked like a teenager, practically swooning in front of him. It made his skin crawl. Her pretty little body would be one nights worth of fun, but she'd been such an annoyance that not even a crash course in Joker-style BDSM would make it okay.

"I don't know anythin' about this place, Mistah J," Harleen told him. "My exits, my target, anythin'."

"Make it up as you go along," Joker said with a wave of his hand. "If you're going to be a part of my team, you need to be able to handle yourself. Get in there, get the damned diamond and then bring it to me at Cobblepot's place."

"Yessir," Harleen nodded. She stepped into the road and walked across, checking over her shoulder for any cops or security guards. She pulled two hair pins from the pocket of her jeans and she knelt in front of the door.

"One more thing, Harleen," Joker called out. She turned round with such force, she felt a little bit dizzy. "Take that stupid mask off. You're not a hero or a villain." She nodded and took the mask off with a slight pout. She was proud of it, maybe she should put it back on when she was out of his sight. She inserted the pins and swiftly unlocked the door, she scrambled inside and adjusted her glasses. She gave herself a second to get used to the darkness and started to make her way into the heavily fortified museum.

Joker watched as she disappeared through the doors and a wide smile split his face. He threw his head back with a loud laugh and he rubbed his hands together. Oh the joy of it, she'd fallen for his bait back in Arkham and now she was trotting like a gay lamb all the way to the madhouse. She'd been such easy prey, his only surprise had been the insanity that already lurked in Harleen Quinzel. Apart from that, she was a typical young woman. He'd used her low self-esteem, her intelligence, her desire to be taken seriously against her and now… now he had a problem. He didn't _do_ 'side kicks'. That was Batman's job.

"Frost, drop our _friends_ at the GCPD a tip off that the deranged and armed Harleen Quinzel is robbing the museum," Joker cackled. "It's our duty as decent citizens to report a disturbance such as this."

"But the girl-"

"I think she needs an extended taste of her own treatment," Joker said and straightened his jacket. "A few years in the Nut House should do the trick." Jonny looked at the museum and back to Joker before he started the car again. The Clown waited and listened as Frost disguised his voice and alerted Jim Gordon. Joker reached inside his jacket and pulled out his gun, he fired a shot through a window and he laughed again as the alarms rang out. Metal guards dropped over the windows and doorways. She was canned bait. His problem would be gone.

"Let's get out of here," he grinned. "We don't want to give her any ideas about her escape, do we?"

"Nah, boss," Frost nodded and sped away from the museum.

.

.

~~~ HQ ~~~

.

.

Harleen jumped when she heard a window above smash and then just a second later, the alarms started. She swore as the metal bars slid across the windows and doorways, how the hell was she meant to get out? Or get the diamond in the first place?

 _"_ _Use your head, it's a test."_

 _"_ _Is there anything you can hide in?"_

 _"_ _What about that ventilation shaft?"_

Harleen looked up to the ceiling and frowned. She saw the grate of said ventilation shaft and looked around the room. She could probably use her body weight to open it, but first she had to get up there. She was in a room of taxidermy and preserved animals, nothing that was obviously going to help her. There was a large glass jar of some kind of preserved whale foetus and she undid the lid. She managed to wedge the glass on the door frame, so when it was forcibly opened, the formalin would drench the cops beneath. She smashed a glass case and carefully placed the smaller preserved mammals on the floor. She dragged stand to stand underneath the vent and climbed upwards. Her finger tips brushed the vent grate and she growled in annoyance. She bent her knees and bit her lip, she had one shot, the old stand would break with the force of her jump and then she'd be a sitting duck.

"Come on, Harls," she mumbled. She sprung upwards and grabbed the metal bars. The wooden stand clattered to the floor and broke into several pieces. She used her bodyweight to tug on the metal and one side of the bolts snapped and the grate was held by two only. Harleen managed to swing herself just right to be able to clamber into the shaft.

 _"_ _Gymnastics paid off finally."_

 _"_ _Mom would be so proud."_

 _"_ _Mom would be too drunk to notice."_

"Shut up!" Harleen demanded. She crawled as quickly as she could through the cold metal shaft. She peered down through the grates as she passed different rooms. She finally found the room with the harlequin diamond, but her stomach dropped as she saw red lasers surrounding the glass case in which the diamond was held. She heard the clatter of feet and she saw some GCPD cops arrive in the room below. They were armed and torch light lit the way ahead of them. They checked the room before they mumbled a clear and moved onto the next. Harleen took a deep breath and counted to ten before she dropped down. She landed quietly and stayed squatted down on the floor for a moment, just to make sure she was alone. The Alarms were still blaring so she walked over to the case containing the Harlequin diamond.

"Huh, this is what Mistah J's got his knickers in a knot for," Harleen mumbled. "It's just another rock." She used the butt of her gun to smash the glass casing and she picked the diamond up off it's holder. She pulled a small black material bag from her pocket and she put it inside. She looped the handles around her belt loops and secured it so the package wasn't going to be separated from her. She ransacked the rest of the room and added a few more pretties to her collection before she clambered back up into the ventilation shaft.

"Right, now how do we get out of here?" Harleen sighed.

.

.

~~ HQ ~~

.

.

"And she just walked straight into the museum?" Oswald Cobblepot asked, a glass tumbler of whiskey in his hand. He downed the alcohol and let out a laugh. "Joker, it's good to have you back, but why couldn't you have brought her here? We always need girls that are easy to manipulate."

For some reason Joker felt a flash of possessiveness and jealous rage. His blue eyes darted up at Penguin and he clenched his jaw tightly. His hand fisted in the table cloth and he tensed his back a little bit. His mind whirled. No, he didn't want Harleen. But he wasn't about to let Penguin talk about his project like that. He rolled his head on his neck and jerked his chin to the side to stretch the tight tendon in his neck.

"She would've looked good on one of the podiums," Cobblepot continued. "A pretty little fake blonde would go nicely with the rest of these skanks."

"If you'd like a beak to go with your wings, carry on," Joker snarled. "She'll be well on her way to Arkham now."

"Touch a nerve, did I, Joker?" the cockney man smirked. "I thought you were getting rid of her. Arkham's turned you soft in your old age."

"She's gone," Joker hissed. He pulled his gun and fired a bullet into the head of Penguin's right hand man. "Soft? You want to do this, Pingu?" there was a frustrated silence from Cobblepot and he growled out his orders to clear up the mess. More drink was brought to the table and Joker swirled his whiskey around his glass. Despite his heinous attitude, Penguin did get the best drink in Gotham. He made a mental note to blow up the truck that would deliver the next order to the Iceberg Lounge. Joker was about to speak again when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked round to see Frost and he wrinkled his nose irritably.

"Boss, she's… she's here," Frost said, a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Who?" Joker asked, frowning.

"Mistah J!" Harleen cheered from the doorway.

"You've got to be kidding me," Joker sighed and took a deep breath with his eyes closed.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Frost prompted.

"Shoot her and throw her in the river," Joker muttered, making Jonny smirk. Joker kept his eyes closed and waved his hand in Harleen's general direction. Jonny moved to the side and Penguin watched with a smug grin as Harleen pretty much skipped over to their table. Joker felt his anger double and he looked up at her finally as a black cotton bag touched the table.

"Mistah J, I did it," Harleen told him excitedly. She tipped the contents of the black bag onto the table in front of the Clown Prince. "I didn't just get you the harlequin diamond, I got you more. I figured why not, the Bat wasn't there and the police went straight passed-"

"You managed to break out the Harlequin and the twenty smaller diamonds out of a locked down building?" Joker growled.

"Yeah… I mean, that's what you wanted me to do, right?" Harleen said cautiously.

"Of course, pumpkin pie," Joker cooed and Harleen felt her heart flutter. He stood up and smoothed his hand over her cheek. He wanted to hit her, he needed to hit her, but he couldn't. Not here and not now. But the lovesick Doe eyes were driving him to distraction. Those pretty lips begged him to claim them, he wanted to tangle his hands in her long golden waves and curls and he wanted so much that in that instant he didn't want her near him at all.

He needed to destroy her.

He picked up the Harlequin diamond and smiled at the sight of it. Free of it's protective cases, it was so much more beautiful than he'd remembered from his first attempt to rescue it. It was such a shame to have such a pretty thing locked away, especially when it was worth so much on the black market. His eyes drifted up to Harleen and he studied her again.

"I did good, didn't I puddin'?" Harleen asked.

He couldn't help himself.

His hand flung out and his palm caught her cheek with surprising speed and force. He grabbed and handful of her hair and made her look at him. His eyes were wild and everything screamed at him to just get rid of her there and then. A few strikes with the diamond would turn her brain into soup, the knife in his pocket would be good for an amateur dissection. He could've blown her head to pieces, watched it spatter over Penguin and laugh as her body slumped to the floor.

Not enough. Not good enough for her.

So he slammed her head on the table and watched as she fell into unconsciousness. He gathered his diamonds up and left her on the ground. He stepped over her body and looked back round to Penguin.

"Nice doing business, Blubber-butt," Joker told him. "Frost, take care of our merchandise. I'm going for a drive." He cast one last look down at Harleen and turned on his heel. He grabbed his cane and strode out of the Iceberg Lounge. He got back into the solitary space of his car and started to drive around Gotham. How the hell had she gotten away from the cops and Batman? How had she managed to get around Gotham so fast too? She was definitely a special kind of insane and under different circumstances he might have appreciated it.

Circumstances weren't different. He didn't need a side-kick, much less a _girl_ to get in his way. At least Frost was helpful. At least Frost knew how to pull the henchmen together. But the blonde? She was a distraction at best, an actual emotional attachment at worst and he wasn't going to figure out which one it was, if he could help it of course. He was driving down the highway when he saw a motorbike in his rear-view mirror.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Joker shouted. He put his foot down and tried to pull away, but the bike caught up. He kept his eyes dead ahead as his anger grew again. She pulled alongside and he stupidly looked. Something about this particular female, with a look of anger in her eyes and that pretty body of hers on a bike definitely did something to his blood pressure. She took off in front of the car and he prepared himself to run her down as she put her bike on its side in the middle of the road.

"Do it, do it," he told himself before he lifted his foot off the gas and slammed down on the brake. "You."

"You're not leaving me! You're not leaving me!" Harleen shouted and slammed her hands down on the bonnet.

"You, you, you are a pain the ass," Joker said lowly before he threw open his door and got out, a look of disbelief on his face. She was tenacious, he'd give her that.

So he took her to ACE when she didn't leave, when she refused to let him go. He made her make promises that he had no intention of letting her keep. He watched as she lined herself up at the edge of the walkway. A slight breeze in the wrong direction and she'd splatter on the floor like an egg from a kitchen counter. He watched as she dived down into the acid and for a moment, he smiled. His problem was gone. He walked away and left her to drown.

Until he couldn't.

His chest tightened, the voices in his own head screamed at him to go for her. He felt emotional pain, something he'd not felt since before his transformation. It hit him like a train and he pulled off his jacket. He jumped in after her and brought her to the surface. He pushed air into her lungs and allowed himself to enjoy the press of her womanly body against his as she kissed him.

"This is going to be fun," he grinned.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here's part 2! Mild sexy-fun-times, be warned!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 2

Harley opened her eyes to see a new world, his world. The walls of the room were a combination of dark purples, lime green ha-ha's painted across them and Joker's random scribblings. Half-baked plans, ideal scenario's for the death of the Batman, words of his own wisdom and so many more. One caught her eye though, it was written in white paint and the lettering was beautifully elegant. She peered at the words and tilted her head. It didn't make sense in the mess of her brain. She couldn't comprehend the importance of it or how much it meant. She stood up, ignoring that she was naked under the sheets, that didn't seem as important as it would've done just the day before. She walked across the threadbare carpet, the soles of her feet on fire from the acid bath. She knelt down in front of the writing and ran her finger tips over it.

"All hail the-"

"Harlequin Queen," Joker finished for her from the doorway. Harley didn't even flinch, her eyes stayed glued on the words in front of her. Her head was still swimming, every inch of her body felt like it was being pierced by hot needles. She was thirsty and hungry, but that didn't matter. These words were significant, she was sure of it.

"Mistah J-"

"You've been asleep for three days," Joker told her. "You must need something to eat and drink by now. I'll have Frost put something together." He tried not to notice her nudity, he tried not to be bothered by it, but her skin was a blank canvas. A milky white stretch of flesh that was begging to be defiled and covered by his mark. He could draw over her skin with such a free mind and she wouldn't be able to turn him down.

"I'm fine, puddin'," Harley replied and she finally looked at him. He was wearing loose black slacks, heavy boots and his purple crocodile coat. She could see his pale abs and chest, the tattoos that were stained into his skin and she wanted nothing more than to touch him. She stood up and ran her hands through her long white hair. She was blank, she needed colour, and she needed something to end the dullness.

"You need to eat, Harley," Joker growled. The noise sent shivers through her body, but it wasn't fear, it was anticipation and she felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards into a smile. She'd always adored him saying her name, but now she understood what he was and it meant so much more that he even remembered her.

"When does the pain end?" Harley asked. "I mean, the acid pain? Cos, my feet are killin' me and-"

"Another day or so and it should be gone," he answered. "Get dressed. Come and eat."

"But-"

"Do as you are told!" Joker bellowed. He marched up to her and Harley backed against the wall. "You will do as I tell you, or you will find yourself wishing I'd left you to die in the acid."

He was pressed against her and her skin set on fire in pain and lust. His hands were either side of her head, his chest pressed against hers, his abdomen and pelvis crushed her into the wall. She couldn't help but whimper, no one got this close to the King of Gotham and lived to tell the tale and that excitement pushed her higher. Her breath was a little shorter, her eyes couldn't leave his and her body was betraying how much it needed him. She knew he knew, how could he not? He'd always had this effect on her. So she did the thing that she'd been dying to do for so long, she looped her arms around his neck and she kissed him as hard as she dared.

Joker remained cold and unresponsive as she mashed her lips against his. He could feel her warm body against his, her puckered nipples against his chest and he could practically taste her arousal. She wasn't doing herself any favours and if she thought he would be affected by her body alone, then she hadn't really thought about who it was that had removed her clothes, washed her and seen to the worst of her acid burns. He'd seen plenty of naked women, had plenty of them throw themselves at him like she was doing right now, it never worked and it wouldn't with her.

No. It wouldn't.

She broke her kiss and she stared up at him with big gorgeous blue eyes. He definitely hadn't been ready for the desperate, shining light of life in her gaze. He hadn't been ready to find himself dazzled by her for a split second. He grit his teeth and as she looked ready to let emotions over take her, he held her jaw firmly and he kissed her back. He took her mouth and claimed it for his own. He pushed his tongue passed her lips and his hands came to sit around her throat. She whimpered at the contact and she put her hands into his hair. He groaned as her nails scratched his scalp and his grip on her neck tightened a little. A sugar coated threat of what he could do.

"Oh what a can of exploding worms you've just opened, my dear Harley Quinn," Joker purred after he separated her from his mouth. He kept a hand around her throat, the other teased a lock of her hair around his index and middle fingers.

"What do you… Mistah J?" He saw an innocence and naivety in her face that just wouldn't do. He wouldn't have that. He pressed his mouth to hers again once more and this time he wrapped his arms around her body. He lifted her up and Harley wrapped her legs around his hips instinctively. He threw her down on the bed and she pulled him down with her. This wasn't love, this was lust and obsession and she was totally fine with that right now. He'd show her love soon enough, she was sure of it. She could make him love her.

He grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head. He pulled his belt free of his trousers with his other hand and made a loop. He paused for a moment and thought about flipping her over and belting her ass, the leather would leave red streaks across her newly bleached skin. He wrapped the leather around her wrists and then attached them to the wrought iron bed head. He looked down at her and saw the uncertainty and it made him laugh. He pushed her legs off him and he jumped off the bed. He grabbed lipstick from his dresser and painted her lips bright red to match his. He then tied her right leg to the end of the bed, leaving her left leg free.

"Now, ground rules," Joker smirked. "I can do what I want to you and you cannot say no. You have no safe word, no escape route. I can pile on as much pain as is humanly possible, I'll make you bleed and beg for death. I will turn you into a weapon that Gotham has never seen."

"Yessir," Harley nodded eagerly.

"You're my toy, my sweet blank canvas," Joker told her. "You'll be what I'm remembered for, aside from the death of Batman. You're the prettiest toy that I have ever owned."

"You mean it, puddin'?" Harley asked with a smile brightly.

"And you're going to learn that pain is good," he growled. All mirth gone from his face. He wandered back to his dresser and pulled out his tattoo gun. Harley's eyes widened and she bit her lip, she watched as he picked up another strap and brought everything over. He wrapped the ball gag around her head and secured it. He looked down at her tied up body, knowing that this would be hurting enough already. The burn from the acid lingered for days, if not weeks. With how tight her restraints were, her ankle, wrists and now her face would be in agony. Good. If she was going to be with him, she'd have to learn to accept pain pretty quickly.

"And we're going to start with a very simple lesson," he said lowly. His face contorted into a sneer at the sight of her body being so on display and wanton for him. He looked her up and down and then he checked the tattoo gun was prepared and working. He moved onto the bed and stopped between her legs. Her left leg immediately tried to pull him closer and he slapped her cheek hard.

"Do as daddy tells you, Harley," he warned her. He reached forward and started to scribe into the skin of her left shoulder. It hurt like a knife to the gut, but she wouldn't acknowledge it. She watched him as he worked, the words were beautifully cursive and feminine, the work was beautiful and she felt pride flow through her as the pain consumed her. He had just finished the word 'daddy' when he pulled the ball gag from her mouth. Harley let out a giggle and as he resumed his work, she made herself laugh until he was finished.

He cleaned her up, bandaged the tattoo and sat back to look at his grinning creation. She bore his mark now, everyone would know who she belonged to. He had a thousand ideas of how to paint her body, how to cover almost every inch of skin in ink, but he wanted her to earn them. He tugged his slacks upwards so they sat correctly and he turned to walk out of the room.

"Mistah J-"

"If you don't shut that mouth of yours, I'll pull your teeth out and staple your lips together," Joker snarled. "Now, I'm going to get us some food and something to drink."

Harley stared at the ceiling for a good twenty minutes before the Joker returned. She'd studied every inch of the blank purple space, looking for anything interesting, aside from the mirror above the bed and she thought it was very odd to be able to see herself strung out like this. He was certainly a man of… _different_ tastes. He walked through the door to see her staring at her reflection and he smirked.

"Like what you see?" Joker asked.

"My skin's getting paler," Harley mused. "My hair's white like paper. I'm… I'm pretty, ain't I, puddin'?"

 _"_ _If he says no, we bludgeon him to death."_

 _"_ _No! We can't hurt him!"_

 _"_ _If he says no, we bludgeon_ ourselves _to death!"_

"You'll do," he said slowly.

"You're a tease, Mistah J," Harley giggled and looked round to him. "Oooh, whatcha got?" she asked as Jonny Frost walked in with a tray of food. "I'm starvin'. Hey, buddy boy, What's ya name again?"

"Tell the lady," Joker chuckled.

"Frost, ma'am, Jonny Frost," he answered with a sigh.

"Frost… Frosty… Right, Frosty, go an' get me a catalogue I need clothes," Harley said with a certain authority that amused Joker greatly. "And makeup and hair dye. Oooh and pretties! Lots of pretties."

"Boss?" Jonny asked.

"Get on it, Frost, the girl's got orders for you," Joker replied. "Get her a gun, something decent. Tell the boys that this one's mine, anyone caught even looking at her dies, let alone touch her." Jonny nodded and went to the large mahogany desk on the other side of the room. He pulled open a drawer and Harley craned her neck to see what was inside it. She saw Frost pick up two large stacks of cash and a pistol, he shoved the items inside his jacket and marched out of the room. It was only then that Joker slowly released her right leg from its restraint. She tested her ankle and grinned as the pain eased. The Clown Prince then picked up a glass of something purple and fizzy.

"Ya really got a thing for purple, ain't ya?" Harley smirked.

"The same colour as a bruise," Joker threatened, but it just made her break into laughter. He tilted the glass toward her mouth, making her choke as a little of the liquid went down her windpipe. She spluttered and coughed before drinking the rest of the fluid. When she'd drained the glass, she licked her lips and found that she liked the flavour.

"Mmm, whatsit?"

"Eat," Joker ordered and pushed a forkful of meat towards her face. Harley looked at it and then up at him. She tentatively took the food in her mouth and she rolled it around before she decided that she liked beef steak.

It took ten minutes, but she eventually ate the steak, vegetables and handful of fries. She felt ridiculously full, almost sick, but at least there was something filling the hole. She rested back against her restraints and let her eyes flutter shut. A few minutes passed and she felt something whispering low on her belly. Warmth spread from her pelvis too her chest and her skin started to heat. She didn't want it to stop, she didn't want to break the moment. She felt wisps of hair against her thighs and rough fingers pulled her legs apart. She felt metal on her hip bones and she bit her bottom lip hard.

 _"_ _This is definitely not a dream."_

 _"_ _That's too real."_

 _"_ _You've got the Joker,_ the Joker, _between your legs!"_

 _"_ _And he really knows what he's doing-"_

"Oh god!" Harley groaned loudly as he ran his tongue up and down her now soaked folds. Her back arched up off the bed and her toes gripped the sheets beneath her. She was lost to the sensation and the few seconds he gave her heaven, she couldn't imagine anything else in her life. But then he stopped and she felt something sharp in her thigh. She looked down to see him holding a knife against her skin, drawing a little blood.

"You only have one god now, Princess," he said lowly, a sick smile on his face as he licked the blood from her skin. He crawled up her body and gripped her jaw to look at him. "I am your god, I am all you need."

"Yes, Mistah J," Harley nodded. She heard a zipper being undone and her body trembled.

"Good girl," he cooed and thrust hard into her, making her scream.

.

~~~ HQ ~~~

.

Hours later, Harley was sat in her new black lace underwear, long golden necklaces, knee-high stockings and bright red heels. She had dip dyed her hair and had an array of bruises on her body already. She was playing with her new gun and enjoyed the weight of it in her hands. Joker was sat in his over-sized, very grand armchair, his hand on his cane and his gaze didn't waver. She was a fascinating creature, for sure. Harleen wouldn't have survived what he'd just put Harley through. No matter how much pity he'd had for his former doctor, this new vision of chaos was so much more enticing. It had taken a little bit to waken the madness inside, but now it didn't seem like it'd shut up.

Sometimes he was just too good at what he did.

"And that little piggy went bang-bang-bang all the way home!" Harley giggled as she shot holes at one of the Joker's already ruined portraits of the Batman.

"Get dressed, we're going out," Joker ordered. "I have one final test for you, Harley girl, one final thing for you to do."

"But puddin'-"

"What have we already learned tonight about doing as we're told?" he chided. "Go on. Go pick out something to wear and then we're going to show you off to my favourite person in all of Gotham."

Harley huffed and got too her feet, teetering on her heels a little bit. She tucked her gun through the arch of material that went over her hip. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. She'd remove a foot or knee cap with that attitude towards her gun. He stood up and sent a message to Frost to ready the car. He reloaded his gun and waited for his little minx to join him. She was gone for far too long and he stormed into the walk in wardrobe.

"Puddin!" Harley screeched. "You ruined the surprise!"

"Where the hell did you get all of that from?" Joker asked.

"I used bits and pieces," Harley said with a grin. "If you're the Clown Prince of Crime, then I'll be your clown princess!"

She had cobbled together a black and red jester's outfit along with a hat. She looked… fantastic. He beamed at her and swooped her in for another kiss. He released her and Harley squeaked excitedly before she followed him down to the car. He sat stoically quiet in the driver's seat, Frost beside him and Harley in the back. She was like a little kid, jumping from window to window, trying to see the world outside.

"You sure this is a good idea boss? I mean, she hasn't done any trainin'-"

"I want to see raw talent," Joker told him. "As she's the aspiring super-villainess, training starts with Bats. If she can't hold her own there, what's the point?" He smirked at Frost and the man nodded slowly.

Joker had finished with his little wave of fun and now it was time to get rid of Harley.

They'd driven into the heart of the city and Joker had kicked Harley out into the street with a very simple instruction of 'attract the Batman'. Frost got them to a safe distance and hacked into the CCTV where Joker could watch. He saw Harley attacking people and smashing some of the shop fronts in. It was a mediocre attempt to grab Batman's attention, but he knew it would work. Looking like she did, she'd attract more than just the Bat for sure. Joker watched with gritted teeth as she knocked lumps out of the people around her, he couldn't hear but could see her enjoyment as she shattered bones.

"She's doin' okay for a drop-out, boss," Frost said, watching on his own tablet.

"This is just fluff," Joker shrugged. "When the Big Man arrives, then we'll see if she was worth the trouble."

"That's the first one you've taken to ACE," Jonny shrugged and briefly glanced over to the clown. "There's something you like about her."

"Would you like me to take your testicles out through your eyeball or your nose, Frost?" Joker snarled.

"Nose, boss, like two giant balls of snot," Frost smirked.

"You really can sell yourself, can't ya?" Joker sighed and rolled his eyes a little. He looked down at the screen to see Batman trying to apprehend Harley, who, much to Joker's disbelief, was evading capture and actually landing more than a couple of punches on the Dork Knight. She held her own for ten minutes, managing to impress Joker a little.

But as Batman pushed her against the car, he felt possessive jealousy run through him. He tilted his head a little and thought on the emotion. He didn't want her around, but he didn't want anyone else to have her, he'd enjoyed her body too much and he wanted to see what was left in that lump of cells she called a brain.

No. He didn't need her. He didn't need anyone other than the Batman.

Harley felt the bruises coming already and she desperately fought against the whirling in her stomach. She wasn't fit enough to be fighting like that and the Batman hadn't taken it easy on her. She was pleased with her attempts to escape, but she'd also let her puddin' down. She'd promised that she would escape, but now she was being cuffed and taken to a police car.

"Why did you do it?" Batman asked. "All of your hard work at Arkham, why would you throw it away for him?"

"It's too big of an idea for your puny brain to understand, B-man," Harley snapped and struggled as he tried to force her in the car. She head butted the chin of his cowl and scrambled away before he caught her and slammed her against the door.

"Harleen!"

"Ooh, you like to play rough, Batsy?" Harley giggled. "So does Mistah J."

"We'll send her to Arkham, get her the help she needs," one of the cops said.

"I've already had all the help I need!" Harley protested. "Mistah J! Ya Harley needs ya!" she called loudly and felt her heart clench painfully when he didn't reply. "Puddin!"

"He's not coming, Harleen," Batman told her. "Do you really think he'd care for you? He used you as an escape route, he's been trying to get rid of you ever since."

"You're lyin'," she growled as tears collected in her eyes. "He does care for me, he made me like him. He doesn't do that-"

"No, you're right, he's never saved anyone from the acid before," Batman said. "Whatever you mean to him, ends now." He pushed her in the police car and slammed the door shut. Harley bit her lip and tried to keep her composure as the car drew away. She leaned her forehead against the cold window and closed her eyes for a few moments.

"Hey, stop laughin'," Harley growled as she heard a chuckle from the driver's seat. "I said, stop laughin'!"

"Sorry, my dear," a man said and stopped making a noise.

"The last thing a girl needs ta hear when her heart is breakin' is the sound of another man laughin' at her," Harley hissed.

"Aww, poor Harley," he cooed and she whipped her head round with a grin. "Broken heart you say?"

"I thought you left me puddin'!" Harley squealed and watched him adjust the rear-view mirror so she could see his eyes and hair.

"How could I ever leave my precious Harley Quinn behind?" Joker purred. "Now, let's go have some fun."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Hope you've enjoyed this short one! :D_**


End file.
